Just to Be Myself
by Midnight Siren
Summary: This story is Pg13 OR PG, hope y'll like it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo walked around the house making sure everything was ready. His little cousin was coming today and he wanted everything to go as planed. Yuile had promised to watch out after her and not to be mean, he had become a hot head and was mean to the new kids at school. His cousin was going to be living with them for a year while her parents got their life back together. Ryo was pacing in front of the sofa waiting for Mia to get back with his cousin. White Blaze looked at him funny when he would start to mumble things like, 'she's late, Mia's NEVER late!' or 'did I get the right kind of food she likes?' Sage looked into the living room and shook his head. The phone rang and Ryo dove for it but Sage got it first.  
"Hello Koji household, Sage speaking." Sage said. "Hey Mia, her plane landed late, ok bye." Sage hung up the phone. "Mia has her now don't worry they're on their way home." Sage said. Ryo nodded.  
"Now I have to worry even more, Mia's driving her here." Ryo said ringing his hands. Sage chuckled and left the room while Ryo went back to checking everything. A half-hour later they heard a car pull up. The door opened and Mia stepped in with a young girl about 12. She had shoulder length blond reddish hair with bangs that fell perfectly across her forehead. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tale. Her dark blue eyes were down cast looking at the bag she held in her hands. She had on a pair of light blue jean shorts and a light purple tank top that had a silver butterfly across the front. Ryo gapped at the little girl, she had grown and matured from the last time he saw her. She didn't look like she was 12, more like 15!!!   
"Mia are you sure you got the right girl? She doesn't look 12." Kento said. Mia smiled.  
"I'm sure Kento, this is Ryo's cousin Casey." Mia said. Mia placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder and Casey looked up at her. Mia nodded and took the bag from her hands. Casey looked over at Ryo and smiled. Ryo ran up to her and hugged her picking her up in the process.   
"Hey squirt!" Ryo cried putting her down. She was about three or four inches shorter then him, which would make her 5'4" or 5'5".   
"Hey." Casey chimed with a huge smile.   
"What's going on in here?" A voice called as Yuile stepped in. He was now 12 and had grown taller, he was 5'6" and his hair was partied.   
"Yulie this is my cousin Casey, she's from the US." Ryo said. "Casey this is Sai, Kento, Rowen and Sage." He pointed to the other Ronins. They all waved and Sage smiled at her. Casey rolled her eyes when he did. Sage gasped.  
"She's got an attitude!" Sage said. The other snickered. Mia and Ryo glared at Sage and Casey just blew it off. She knew she had an attitude and she planed to keep it that way.   
~ What idiots! ~ Casey thought. She gasped as White Blaze walked out from the living room.   
"Don't worry Casey that's only White blaze, he doesn't bite." Ryo said.   
"Uh huh." Casey said sacristy. Everyone chuckled.   
"Well we betta get you unpacked, you start school tomorrow." Rowen said taking some of her bags. Casey gapped.   
"School, already?!?! I just got here!" Casey cried.  
"Well we already said you'd come in tomorrow, so you're going in tomorrow." Sage said. Casey was starting to dislike Sage already.   
"This sucks." Casey muttered taking one of her bags and her backpack up to where Sage and Rowen took her other ones. Rowen and Sage left her room and she dropped her bags in shock. The whole room was Blue and silver. Her bed was a for post oak wood bed with a silver/white canapé. The sheets were silky blue. All her dressers were dark oak and she had a bay window that over looked the lake.   
"This can't be my room." Casey said.  
"Well it is." Casey turned around and saw Yuile leaning against the doorframe.   
"Thanks for telling me." Casey said, she didn't like two people already. "Could you please leave so I can unpack?!?!"   
"Yeah sure." Yuile moved out of the doorway and she shut the door loudly. Casey walked over to the bed and sat down. She cried out in fear as she sank into the waterbed. She laid back and let out a low sigh.   
"What fun this is going to be!" Casey pounded the bed. A tear found it's way down her cheek. She ran her hand over her eyes to dry the tears. "I hate this, I never wanted to leave, why couldn't I just have stayed with Jessica?!?" Casey's voice broke out into sobs. ~ First mom and dad are fighting, then Jessica moves out, now I'm in Japan with my oldest cousin, WITHOUT any of my friends to help me out! I hate my life! ~ Casey's mind screamed. Jessica was her 18-year-old sister who had moved out when she was just turning 12. Casey was always falling asleep listing to her parents fighting and now she was in Japan while they tried to work things out. She pushed herself up off the bed and opened her biggest bag and started to unpack all her cloths. When it was almost 7:30pm she was done with her cloths, shoes and everything else. All she had to do was unpack her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out her portable CD player and a lab top along with the cord to plug it in. She pulled out a thick journal and some milky pens. Her brush, some CDs, headphones, a full disk holder, and a small crystal orb. It had the kenji love/faith in it. She grabbed her purse and put the orb in it. "If they see that they'll freak." Casey said then looked up as someone rapped on her door.  
"Come in!" Casey called putting her purse down. Sai popped his head into her room.  
"Dinners ready." He said.  
"I'm not hungry, thanks anyway though Sai." Casey said with a small smile.  
"Ok, but if you're hungry later just tell me and I'll cook you something ok?" Sai said. Casey smiled and nodded. Sai left the room and she fell back on the bed. She turned on her side as a tear ran down her cheek.  
@~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sai came back down without Casey. He had a worried look on his face.  
"Where is she Sai?" Ryo asked.  
"She wasn't hungry." Sai said.  
"I wouldn't be earthier, food on the planes are gross and make me sick to my stomach." Sage said taking a bite of food. They others just chuckled and went on with their dinner.   
@~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~''~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night Casey sat at her window watching the sunset. It was 9:00pm and it was almost dark. Someone knocked on her door and she cursed under her breath.   
"Come on in!" Casey called. She looked over glad to see it was Mia and not one of the guys.   
"Hey, what's up?" Mia asked shutting the door and walking over to her and sitting down next to her.   
"Nothing just watching the sunset." Casey said looking back out the window.   
"Yeah, it's breathing taking isn't it?" Mia said.  
"Yeah it is." Casey said more of to her self. Mia noted a weird tone in her voice.  
"Is something bothering you Casey?" Mia asked. Casey snapped her attention back to Mia and to reality.   
"No, well not really, er.......I'm just a little upset." Casey said knowing Mia would be able to see right through her if she lied. "I just don't see why my mom and dad had to make me come all the way to Japan and not let me stay with my sister instead."   
"I know how you feel." Mia said. "When my mother and father died I was sent to live with my grandfather."   
"Really?" Casey said. Mia nodded. The last ray of orange light vanished behind all the trees.  
"Well you better get some sleep, you're first day of school starts tomorrow." Mia said standing up and walking over to the door.  
"Mia!" Casey called. Mia stopped with her fingers barely touching the glassy surface of the sliver doorknob. Mia turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For telling me I'm not the only one who feels like this, for being my friend." Mia smiled warmly at Casey. She nodded her understandings.  
"Good night Casey, sweet dreams." Mia shut the door behind her. Casey turned back to the window. She slid off the window seat and down to her lab top and opened it. Mia had helped her hook up the Internet on it earlier. She clicked on the AOL icon and started the Internet. She clicked on 'get mail' and found a message from her best friend Megan. She clicked it and read it.  
Dear Casey,  
Hola! Sup my girly????? What's it like there in Japan? How's your cousin? Is he hot? If so I'm coming there ASAP!!! LOL Well Brigette is doing better nothing freaky yet, she still has the scar from the dream, and it's really scary. Pray for her. But I don't wanna bring you down soooooo. Met any new ppl yet?????? I have to go! My sis wants on! I miss you, hope you have fun there! Talk to ya later!  
LUVZ  
Meggy Meg  
Casey whipped the tears from her eyes and click reply.  
Dear Megs,  
Hey! Sup? Nuthin here. It's my first day and I have to start school tomorrow. My cousin would be hot to you, cuz I don't think my family members r attractive, but if he wasn't my cousin, HELL YES HE'S HOT!!!! LOL! So you betta get ur butt up here girl! Tell bridge I'm praying for her. No I haven't met any new ppl yet, only the ppl I'm living with. This guy Sai is really nice, he's like a big bro, Rowen he's nice to, Kento is an idiot so far from what I've seen he's a big goof ball. Hmmmm let's see, oh yeah there's this guy Sage, u'd be in love megs I'm telling you, but me, nope! I hate him already. Then there's this kid my age Yuile, I'm not to found of him. They all r pretty kewl. There's this girl Mia, the one who picked me up, she's really nice, and like her, I think she's the only one I can relate to. So how's my sista? Tell her I love her, I have to go to bed b4 Ryo, my cousin comes in. Lots of Love and hugz  
Casey ~*~ Sugar ~*~  
Casey hit send and it went. She closed everything down and put the computer away. She changed into her PJs and walked down stairs and said goodnight to everyone.   
@~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~  
Casey jumped up out of bed as someone banged on her door.  
"What?!" Casey yelled.  
"C'mon! We're late!" Yuile called.  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!" Casey screamed. She jumped out of her bed sending the sheets flying everywhere. She changed into her school uniform which was a white shirt with a blue skirt and black shoes that had two tiny straps cris-crossing with a one or two inch heel. She grabbed her hand held bookbag and ran out of her room after she brushed her hair and put it up. She ran out of the house and into Sage's black BMW and they took off.   
@~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~  
Lady Mia/Starlight: That's it for the first chapter, I know it's short, tell me what ya think @ LadyMia11@netscape.net  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Just be myself: Chapter 2  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuile and Casey ran down the empty halls of Kushu Middle school. Casey was huffing and puffing by the time she reached her class. Everyone looked up at her and she blushed. The teacher looked up from her desk. She lowered her glasses and look firmly at Casey. ~ oh no ~ Casey thought.  
"May I help you?" She asked.   
"Well, um, I'm Casey Sanden, I'm new here." Casey answered, She could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment. The teacher smirked.  
"Oh yes, you're the new girl." She said. "I'm Mrs. Tencho, it's not very good for you to be late on your first day Miss. Sanden." Casey hung her head.  
"I know, I'm sorry." Casey said.  
"Take your seat next to Josh." Mrs. Tencho said. Casey looked up. Josh was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was cute, but not her type. She nodded and took her seat. She pulled out her notebook and took out her pencil. Mrs. Tencho told her the assignment, to write a autobiography. She was givin a list of what to put in. She scanned the paper. Her name, birth place, hobbies, dislikes, ect. ~ This is to easy! ~ Casey thought and put her writing skills to work. By the end of the class, which she missed over half of it, she was done with her autobiography. It was two pages and was nicely written.   
"Wow, you're done already." Casey turned to her left and saw a girl with chin length blond hair and blue eyes. She had a shocked expression on her face.  
"Yeah why?" Casey answered.  
"Cause no one has ever finished in one class period." She replied. "Hi I'm Annie."  
"Hi I'm Casey."   
"You're Ryo Sanden's cousin right?" Casey nodded. "Oh he's so fine!" She said as the bell rang. Casey shrugged.  
"What class do you have next?" Annie asked.  
"Um, art I think." Casey said.  
"Cool, so do I." Annie said. "I'll show you the way so you're not late again." Casey rubbed the back of her neck and laughed.   
"Oh right!"   
@~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~  
~ Art just my luck! I'm no good at it! Love it but no good! ~ Casey thought as she looked up at the door as Yuile came in. She sank down in her chair. Annie sat three seats over and Yuile sat next to her. Casey sat next to Annie's friend Kim, and a guy named Lee. He had dark brown hair that fell slightly over one of his blue eyes. He was tan and every girl was drooling over him, minus Casey.   
"It's Yuile cute!" Kim whispered to her. Casey gagged.  
"Not when you live in the same house as him." Casey replied.   
"No way! You live in the same house as Yuile! That's totally cool! You're sooooo lucky!" Kim squealed.  
"Uh....." was all Casey could manage out. ~ This girl is NUTS!!!! Who in the WORLD would think Yuile was cute!!!! ~ Casey gagged in her mind. #Well every girl in the class seems to!# a voice in her mind answered. Casey looked around, if one girl wasn't looking at Lee they were looking at Yuile. "I feel sick." Casey muttered sinking down in her chair. After 20 more freaky minutes the bell rang. Casey jumped out and ran out of the room. She didn't want to be near Yuile at ALL. Annie came up to her.   
"Hey how'd you like Kim?" Annie asked  
"Other then thinking she's nuts for thinking Yuile was cute, she was nice." Casey said.  
"Oh my gosh! You don't think Yuile is cute!" Annie cried as they walked down the hall.  
"Ok are we talking about the Yuile in our art class still right?" Annie nodded. "No! I have to live with him, I hate totally hate him!"   
"Whatever! I think he's so cute!" Annie said.  
"Anyway, what's your next class?" Casey said.  
"PE, you?"  
"Same. C'mon we'll be late." Casey said walking faster. They walked into the gym and Casey was handed PE cloths. She and Annie quickly changed into the PE uniform, which was a white sweat shirt over a white cotton tight T-shirt with blue short shorts with white sneakers. Annie and Casey quickly took their seats on the gym floor.   
"Ok now this side of the gym is on this team for volleyball and this side is the other team." Miss. Lynheart, the PE teacher said. Casey was on Lee's team with Josh, Kim, and girl named Lice she had met earlier and some more kids she didn't know. Annie was on the other team. After half of the class she asked to get a drink. She ran out of the gym and to the water fountain. She bent down and gulped down the cool wet water. Her eyes widened. She bolted up and looked around her. The halls were empty but she felt like she was being watched. ~ You're crazy Casey! No one is watching you! ~  
"Casey!"   
"Eepp!" Casey jumped and turned around. Lice looked at her funny raising and eyebrow. "You scared me sorry!"   
"It's ok!" Lice smiled wide. "Miss. Lynheart wants you back inside." Casey nodded and looked around one more time still feeling like she was being watched. Her and Lice walked inside.  
"LOOK OUT!!" Someone yelled. Casey look, to late the volleyball hit her strait in the face. She fell back words with swirls for eyes. Lee came running over.   
"Is she ok?" Lee asked worried.   
"Ehhhhh." Casey made a sound of pain. She shook her head and sat up, her face inches away from Lee's. "Oh uh, hi." Casey peeped turning red. Miss. Lynheart came over.   
"Miss. Sanden, are you alright?" Casey looked up.   
"Yeah, um I think." Casey said putting a hand to her face. "Ouch." Miss Lyneheart told Lee to help her to the health room. When she came back from the health room everyone was changing. She had a black eye that's all, hard to believe. She changed quickly and ran out of the gym. Lunch and all her other classes went by quickly, everyone talking about what happened at gym. Casey met Yuile by the flag poll.   
"Ouch, what happened to you?" Yuile asked grinning.  
"Shut up!" Casey snapped. Sage's car pulled up and they climbed it.   
"What ha-" Sage began.  
"I got hit with the volleyball ok!" Casey snapped. They drove home, Yuile talking with Sage. Yuile had climbed into the front passengers seat. Casey looked out the window not hearing what Sage and Yuile were saying. She had a bad vibe about something. She'd never felt like that before. She was jerked out of her thoughts as the car stopped and was turned off. She hopped out of the car and ran past Mia and Ryo into her room. She slammed the door shut and threw her bag on the floor. She grabbed her lab top and logged into her files. She clicked on a file called 'Spirit'. She gapped at the screen, all her information was gone.  
"How......I had.......I thought......" Casey couldn't get out the words. Someone knocked at the door. "Leave me a lone please I'm doing work!" Casey clicked and entered codes. "Please work, please, please, please!" Her hopes were let down as the screen showed blank. A single tear ran down her cheek. Then something inside her purse started to glow. She looked up as the crystal orb started to float to her. She took it in her hand and a bright white light flashed. She was in black and gray sub armor. Her hair let down with two pieces pulling the front parts back and away from her face. Her eyes changed from a soft dark caring blue to an icy cold blue. She shut her lab top and stood up. She looked out the window and opened it. She jumped out and ran into the woods, going from tree to tree. She stopped when she found the spot she was looking for. It was at a small lake. The cold air made steam rise from the surface. She walked over to the edge so looked down and saw a white light shinning brightly in the middle of the lake underwater. She dove in and swam to the light. She reached it and everything went white then black.   
@~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: Hola! What did u think about this chapter? Tell me what you think at LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 3  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~  
Casey saw swirls of black and white with some purple. Her head ached and she felt weightless, till all the swirls disappeared and her eyes opened. There she saw Mia and the guys looking down at her. She sat up her hair soaking wet. Strands of hair plastered to the sides of her face. Her school uniform was drenched.   
"W-what happened?" Casey asked holding her head in pain.   
"We found you passed out by the lake, you were soaking wet." Kento said worry filled his voice.  
"What were you doing out there anyway?" Sage asked.  
"I don't.....I don't remember, I'm sorry." Casey said. She hung her head. Ryo put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Don't worry Casey, we're not mad at you." Ryo said. Casey looked up at him. They all were smiling warmly at her, even Yuile, which was a shock to her.   
"Thanks." Casey said.   
"We'll leave you a lone so you can get dressed." Mia said. They all nodded and left. Casey pulled herself up off the bed and over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of PJ pants and a long sleeve white shirt that said 'Cali Girl' in big bold blue letters. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, she looked into the mirror and gasped. It showed her in her sub armor. It quickly changed to show her in her PJs.   
"Why is my armor haunting me all of the sudden?" Casey whispered. She brushed her hair out and tied it back with a blue ribbon. She sat down and took her lab top. She clicked onto the AOL icon again. Then clicked 'get mail' She had a new e-mail from Megan. She clicked it a read it.  
Yo Girl! You HAVE to send me a pic of your cuz! Everyone sounds really nice there. How was your first day of school??? I had a great day, oh and Moe says hi! He misses you and so does Mike. Heck everyone misses you. Leah is back from Cali, finally! She is so lucky she gets to go back to her home town every year while we stay in boring Oregon!!! Sniff sniff :( Oh well we'll live right! Well at least you're in Japan, you get to leave Oregon. Well got to go, talk to ya soon  
LUVZ  
Meggy meg  
Casey hit reply just like last time.  
Hey Megan! Sup?? Nuthin here, again. I'll mail you a pic of my cuz don't worry! My first day of school was almost like hell. Everything was good, but I was like 30minutes late for my first class, got embarrassed in front of the whole class! Then in PE I got hit in the face with the volleyball. Man what I wouldn't give to be back there with all ya'll. Yeah I like being with my cousin and all but I just don't have as good of friends here as I do there. It totally bites! But there is this one guy named Lee, he's really nice, kinda cute to. He helped me to the health room when I got hit, only cause the teacher made him! LOL I met this girl named Annie~~~~~~~ nuthing like the one there! Yeah she popular but she's way nicer. And a girl name Lice, she's cool. Kim is nutz! She says Yuile is totally cute! Gag me with a spoon please!!!!! Well I have to go. Talk to ya later!   
LUVZ ~n~ HUGZ  
Casey ~*~ Sugar ~*~  
  
Casey hit send and shut off the computer. She sighed and climbed up onto the bed, she was thankful today was a Friday, she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. She didn't want to face another day there, but unfortunately she did, just not till two more days. She turned out the lights and the room fell dark, all but the moonlight that poured in from the window.   
@~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey tossed and turned in her bed. Her covers were tangled up with her feet and her pillows were thrown on the floor. A nightmare ran through her head. It was to gory to tell. Her window's blew open and a black cloud poured into her room. It swirled around the bottom of her bed and made it's way up above her. Something woke Casey up and she saw it.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Casey screamed and the cloud vanished. Loud footsteps were heard and then everyone burst into her room.   
"Casey are you ok?" Ryo asked. Casey was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down with every sharp intake of air. Casey looked up.  
"I ...... I think so, it was just a bad dream, I'm sorry to wake you guys up." Casey said looking down. They nodded and they all left but Sage. He stepped up next to her bed. She glared at him. "I said I was fine." She hissed.  
"It wasn't a dream, I know it." Sage said coldly. "What did you see?" Casey felt fear grip her heart.  
"N-nothing Sage, I saw nothing. I was dreaming that's all." Casey said. With a firm stare Sage left. Casey fell back on her bed, the scene replaying in her mind. "Please have let it be a dream." Casey whispered. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't, finally at 2 in the morning she fell asleep.  
@~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~`  
Mia sat typing on her computer. The sound of Casey's scream last night still ringing in her ears. "That wasn't the kind of scream when you're sleeping, that's the scream saying you saw something." Mia muttered. She had a feeling she knew what is was. She had seen Casey's window open. ~ Something must have come inside her room and vanished before we saw it. ~ Mia thought. She gasped as her screen moved to a file titled 'spirit' She scanned the file.  
"The barer has a relation to WildFire......Casey!" Mia cried. "She's the barer of the spirit armor! Why didn't I see it! The armor must be going whack on her, the spirit armor isn't suppose to be this close to the other Ronin's armor. Mia jumped out of her seat and ran up to Casey's room it find it empty and her window opened with the curtains blowing in the window. "Oh no."  
@~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran through the woods in her sub armor, it had taken complete control over her. She ran and ran till her legs gave out under her. She was somewhere in the woods. She could feel herself regaining control.   
"Where am I?" Casey choked. "I'm so tired. But I have to get back home. My armor is seeking energy." She muttered small thoughts as they came to her mind. Her eyes widened as a dark cloud fell over the sky like a thick blanket. "The dynasty." Casey shot up as lighting flashed across the sky. It touched the ground. Casey took off running now in full control of her armor, body and mind. ~ I have to get to the city before anything happens! ~ Casey's mind raced. She picked up her speed as she burst out of the forest and onto the streets of Toyama.   
@~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee sat looking out his window. He felt a strange vibe. He stood up and went out side. He looked up at the sky and saw a castle floating in the dark clouds. "The dynasty has returned." He said to himself. He took off in a full speed run. At the first scream he heard he called his sub armor. It was all black. He ran into the city to see dynasty soldiers everywhere, but instead of killing the people, it looked like they were taking their energy. Lee back up and got ready to call his armor.  
Armor of Shadows Tou Kin!  
He was surrounded in cherry blossoms and black ribbons. They left his standing in black armor. His eye's the only thing you could see, they were full of anger waiting to be let out.   
@~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey stopped and tried to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. " I 'huff' have to 'huff' get to the city 'huff' quickly." She said trying to breath normal. ~ Why did Mia have to live so far away from the city! ~ Casey's mind yelled as she took back off, trying to reach the city before anyone got hurt.  
@~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee sliced through another Dynasty scum. His double bladed sword was held tightly in both his hands as more soldiers came at him. He smacked then away, once they hit the floor and black cloud seeped out of it. Lee watched as the soldiers multiplied. His attention zoomed over to something moving fast. There stood the new girl Casey in black and gray sub armor.  
"Casey!" Lee cried.  
"Look out!" Casey yelled. Lee looked just in time to smack the three soldiers that came at him.  
Armor of Spirit Tou Gins!  
Casey was lifted up into the air and had gray and black ribbons wrap around her tightly. A burst of light came from her body and she stood in gray and black armor that look like Kayra's old armor. She pulled out her twin katans and swung them around.  
"Come and get it!" She cried charging at the soldiers. She jabbed to soldiers with her katans and kicked one in the stomach. After a half hour of slicing and dicing the soldiers were gone. Casey put her katan's away and stood tall breathing hard. Lee walked over to her.  
"How did you know my name?" Casey asked. Lee realized that he had his battle mask on so she couldn't tell it was him.   
"I have my ways." Lee said turning and running off. Casey smirked. Then spun around as she heard a car screech to a halt. The guys jumped out in sub armor. Casey's jaw dropped.  
"Oh no way! You guys are the Ronin warriors!" Casey cried. Ryo's only reply was hugging her tightly. Casey hugged him back.  
"Don't ever do the again!" Ryo yelled. Then a burst of white light shot Casey flying away from him.  
"Casey!" He went to take a step forward but Mia stopped him.  
"It's the armors, they're doing this, they won't let you anywhere near one another while you have them on." Mia explained. Ryo banished his armor leaving him in street cloths. He ran over to his cousin and picked her up. She was knocked out by the blow. They all piled into Mia's jeep and took off.   
@~~~~~~~~~~~~','~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tall dark figure stood watching every move the young girl and guy made, when the boy had run, when the Ronin's came, when the Armor of Spirit and Armor of WildFire spilt the two apart.  
"SO WildFire, I've found you're weakness, a long with the girls." His voice was raspy and cut through the silence like a knife. " Master Reko will be please with this news."  
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~`~~~~~`  
Lady Mia/StarLight78: Ta da! All done with that chapter, It's short I know, and I was tired while writing this give me a break! I know this one is way worse then the other two chapters, but I'll trying to make the rest good. E-mail me what you think at LadyMia11@netscape.net   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 4  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A spirit of a women floated in the darkness. She had a long dress that flared out at the bottom and the sleeves flared out also. Her hair was long and spilled over her shoulders. Her eyes glowed a deep red. Then a man in dark green and black armor came out of the shadows.   
"Master Reko, I have news of the Ronins." He said bowing  
"What is it Scar?" The spirit said.  
"I've found WildFire's weakness, the little girl he's with." Scar said as the scene of the battle played before them. "Not only will he try to protect her, but when their armors are near each other their spilt apart and one of them will get hurt." Master Reko smirked. She paused the image on Casey's face.   
"You may go, have a plan of attack by the time I call you." Master Reko said. Scar nodded and left. Master Reko looked back at the image. "So a little girl holds the most powerful armor of the universe, she'll be easy to defeat." Master Reko let out a hideous laugh.  
@~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Casey kicked the soccer ball over to Sai who dribbled it for a while then kicked it to Kento, who kicked it back to Casey, But Ryo got it instead. Casey ran full speed and kicked the ball away from him. She dribbled it and went to kick it and missed. She fell back and looked to her right, Sage had stolen the ball from her. Kento managed to get the ball back and scored.   
"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" Kento yelled high fiving Sai. The game was over. Ryo helped Casey up off the ground as Sai and Kento did a victory dance, um well more of like Sai laughing at Kento as he did a victory dance. Everyone started laughing.   
"Casey! You have a guest!" Mia called and she ran out of the house to the back. Kento kicked the ball at Mia and it was heading for her stomach. She blocked it and glared at Kento. "Bring it on!" Rowen went to Kento and Sai's team and Mia was with Sage and Ryo. Casey giggled and ran into the house. She almost fell over dead when she saw Lee sitting down in the living room. He stood up, he wasn't the kind to smile.   
"Oh, hi Lee." Casey said. "Can I help you?"  
"I know who you are." Lee simply said. Fear gripped tightly at her heart.  
"What do you mean?" Casey was going to start to panic.   
"I know what you are." Lee repeated and turned to leave. Casey's thoughts raced trying to figure out what to do. ~ Stop him!!!!!! ~ Her mind screamed. Casey reached out and grabbed his arm. She turned him around to be greeted with a fist. She ducked and grabbed both his hands.  
"What do you mean by you know what I am?!?" Casey demanded. Her voice no longer full of fear but of anger showing she meant business.  
"I know about your armor, I know about you Casey, you can't hide it from me any longer." Casey lost her grip, he tore away and walked out.   
"Oh no." Casey whispered. She shook off her shock and ran out back screaming, "RYO!!! SAI!!!! KENTO!!! ROWEN!!!!! SAGE!!!! MIA!!!!!! WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!!!!!" Her voice echoing through the air. She ran out to them.   
"Casey what's wrong?!?" Ryo cried as she reached them.  
"It'sLeeheknowsaboutmyarmorandprobablyknowsaboutyourguysto!!!!!" Casey blurted out in one huge sentience. She to a deep breath of air.   
"Did you catch that?" Kento whispered to Sai. He shook his head.   
"I said! It's Lee, he knows about my armor and probably knows about your guys to!" Casey yelled. Ryo slapped and hand over his little cousin's mouth.  
"Not so loud!" Ryo hissed. Casey nodded as Ryo removed his hand.   
"What's the worst he could do?" Kento asked. Everyone glared at him.  
"One Kento, he could tell everyone and we'd be ruined or he could be working with the dynasty and attack us when we're off guard." Rowen said.   
"Oh." Kento said.  
"NO WAY!!!!! Lee isn't with the dynasty! I swear if you hurt him you'll be sorry!" Casey yelled running off into the woods.  
"Casey!" The others called after her. She didn't listen, she just kept running. Casey ran and ran till her legs gave out under her. She swept into the soft grass that covered the ground of the woods. She wasn't really crying cause they thought Lee was from the dynasty, more about her sister and what she had said when she told her about the armor.  
::Flashback::  
Casey sat on her black sheeted bed looking down at her hands. It was almost time for her older sister to leave. She was going to go back and live in California where they were born. She didn't what her to leave, for two reasons, one cause she'd miss her a lot, and two she'd be leaving her to deal with her parent's fights alone. A soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Casey looked up as a girl with dark brown hair with blond highlights that reached a bit past her shoulders, with brown eyes stepped in. She was about 5'6" and she had a sad smile on her face. She had on blue jeans and a red T-shirt.   
"Hey, I came to say bye." She said. Casey's eye started to fill up with tears. She sprang off her bed and ran over to her. She hugged her tightly.  
"Please Jessica don't leave me! Not yet!" Casey sobbed into her shirt. Jessica wrapped her arms around her little sister.   
"I have to Case. I can't stay here anymore, mom and dad have been fighting to much for me to handle." Jessica smoothed Casey's hair back. Casey looked up at her tears running down her cheeks. She backed up and Jessica shut the door.   
"I have a secrete to tell you Jesse." Casey took out her armor orb and called upon her sub armor. Jessica stood shocked. Casey explained all that she knew to her sister, which wasn't a lot.  
"Casey you can't tell anyone about your armor." Jessica said taking her sister by the shoulders. "If you do you might be in danger. Make sure if you do tell someone about your armor that they are on your side, they could hurt you."  
::End of flashback::  
Casey sat up and dried her tears. Jessica was right, she had to know more about Lee if he knew about her armor. She had to know if he was on her side. "Please be on my side Lee."  
"Oh look the little brat's crying!" A wicked voice cracked. Casey looked up and there stood a guy in dark green and black armor with a sword in hand.   
"Who are you?!?!" Casey stood up and was ready to call her sub armor. ~ Don't let anyone find out about your armor! ~ Jessica's words rang through her mind. ~ I can't call upon my armor with out him finding out about me! ~  
"I'm Scar, WarLord to Master Reko, and your worst nightmare!" Scar lunged at Casey. She screamed and ducked off to the side. She fell flat on her face. She pushed her self up and turned to see him coming at her again. She flipped onto her back and kicked her in the face if went flying to the side. Casey stood up and took off running. She didn't get a chance to escape. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her up.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a high pitch scream and struggled to get out of his grasp.  
Shadow Spinner! Casey felt his arms release her and from 20 ft up in the air. She went falling thinking she was going to die, or get really hurt. But instead she felt two arms wrap around her and brought her safely to the ground.  
"Run!" Casey looked up into two angry blue eyes that belonged to the Warrior of Shadows. Casey nodded and took off running. She ducked out of sight and called her armor.  
Armor of Spirit Tou Gins!  
She then jumped up into the trees and out of sight. She took out her twin katans and waited for the perfect time to strike. The warrior of Shadows was trying to block Scar but he wasn't fast enough. He went flying back and skidded on the ground. Scar went charging at him.  
"Now!" Casey cried. Black clouds swirled up around her sending her hair flying up. She clung her katans together and her eyes flashed purple/black.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!   
Scar was hurled up into the air and off to the side far away from the Shadow warrior. Casey jumped down and landed on her feet looking at Scar her eyes now glowing purple with energy.  
@~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~  
Lee struggled to get up before Scar finished him off.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!   
Purple and black lights and clouds/spirits went flying at Scar hurling him up into the air and away from him. He looked to the right as the Warrior of Spirits, Casey, landed on the ground. Her eyes no longer blue, but and icy glowing purple. She kept her eyes locked on Scar as he tried to get up. Lee pushed him self up off the ground and looked the warrior over. He would have never guessed it was the same girl her knew, the one he had smacked the volleyball into her face, the one who was so afraid of getting hurt, of him knowing who she was. His attention was directed back to Scar as he stood up.   
"You little brat!" Scar said getting ready to use his sure kill. Then Master Reko appeared 20 times bigger behind him in the sky.  
"Scar return to the dynasty now!" She commanded. "You're not able to fight her right now." Scar nodded and disappeared. Master Reko looked Casey in the eyes. "You're stringer then I thought little girl, I applaud you for facing Scar." Then she disappeared as well. Casey's eyes turned back to blue. She dropped her katans and fell to her knees. Lee raced over to her. She was on her hands and knees, on hand placed on her forehead.   
"Are you ok?" Lee asked. Casey looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened, the same worry that was in Lee's eyes that day she was hit with the volleyball was in the eyes of the Warrior of Shadows. She stood up not answering him. She knew for sure this was Lee. Lee looked up at her then stood. She turned around and started to walk away. Lee grabbed her hand, he ducked thing she was going to hit him. He looked her in the eyes.  
"I know who you are." Lee's hand dropped to his side at her words. She turned and jumped back into the trees. Lee smirked.   
"No you don't Casey, no you don't."   
@~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~','~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: How did you like it???? I know it's short, it seems that ALL of my chapters are 3 or 4 pages long, what's up with that?!?! Well e-mail me what you think at LadyMia11@netscape.net  
Buh bye!   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 5  
By,  
Lady Mia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey slowing walked back to the house, she was back in her jeans and white T-shirt. She saw White Blaze sleeping on the back porch. His ears perked up when she stepped on a twig. He rose his head to look at her. He then went back to sleep. She walked past him and into the house. Rowen was working on a paper and he looked up at her.   
"There you are, are you ok?" Rowen asked standing up. Casey nodded.   
"Ro, Lee is on our side, I know he is, please believe me." Casey asked her eyes pleading for an answer. Rowen shook his head.  
"Casey we have to be careful, if Lee is on the dynasty's side we have to destroy him. We can't act on your emotions, you think he's on our side but he could be with the dynasty." Casey shook her head.  
"You're not listing to me! I KNOW he's on our side Rowen! It's not an emotion! He saved my life from Scar!" Casey yelled losing her patinas. Rowen looked at her wide eyed. "Rowen believe me, please, why would he save my life if he wasn't on our side?" Casey's eyes started to fill with tears. Rowen walked over to her and hugged her. She wept into his shirt.   
"Shhh, Casey, I believe you. I believe you." Rowen hushed her. Casey pushed away from him and dried her tears. She walked past him and when she hit the stairs she started to run. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She ran over to her phone and dialed Lee's phone number.   
@~~~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee sat at his computer looking through files. *Ring ring* Lee grabbed the phone.   
"Hello, Lee speaking." He answered.  
"Lee I have to see you now, get over here ASAP!" The voice said then hung up. Lee pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it firmly.   
"Casey." He whispered. He hung up the phone and turned off the computer. He grabbed his backpack and raced off. "I'm going out mom bye!"  
"Bye honey! He careful out there!" His mom called. Lee slammed the door shut and took off toward Casey's house.   
@~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~  
Casey hung up the phone and ran down stairs and out the front door. She paced back and forth waiting for Lee to get there. She had to show the guys he wasn't on the dynasty's side. She smiled as she saw Lee running toward her house she ran and met him half way.   
"What is it?" Lee huffed taking deep breaths.   
"I know who you are Lee, you're the Warrior of Shadows, listen the Ronins think you're on the dynasty's side and they're going to kill you if you don't show them you're not. Lee please I'm begging you, I don't want you to get hurt." Casey begged her eyes showing fear and sadness. Lee was shocked at what she was saying. Lee nodded. Casey's face lit up. "Thank you thank you thank!" Casey hugged him catching him off guard. Casey realized what she was doing and released him. "uh, er sorry about that." ^_^' Casey lightly blushed. Lee smirked.   
"Well show me where your friends are." Lee asked. Casey nodded and grabbed his arm pulling him into the house. The guys had their sub armor on and were sitting in the living room. They all shot up ready to fight Lee.   
"Sit down!" Mia and Casey shouted in unison.   
"Guy's Lee's here to show you guys he's not on the Dynasty's side." Casey said firmly. She stepped out of the way of Lee and he got ready to call his armor.   
Armor-  
He was cut off as the house started to shake. ~ Oh no! I have to get Casey out of here! Shit! Why did I save her! Why did she have to think I was on her side! Master Reko's plan worked, but now Casey's going to get hurt.! ~ Lee's mind raced. He went to pull Casey out of the house went everything turned black and they reappeared in front of a castle.   
"Good work Lee, you followed the plan very good." Master Reko appeared. Casey spun around a hurt expression on her face.   
"You lied to me!" Casey's voice trembling. "I can't.......believe it, I thought.......I could have sworn......why?" Lee looked down and when he looked back up his eyes were completely black. Casey gasped and stepped back.   
"I follow orders Casey, and I won't let you stand in the way of them!" Lee took out his armor orb.  
Armor of Shadows Tou Kin!  
He jumped over Casey and landed in front of Ryo. "Die Ronin!" He went to slice at Ryo but missed. A girl screamed in pain. Mia hand pushed Ryo out of the way.   
"Guy's get out of here or arm up! Quick!" Mia screamed.  
Ronins to arm!  
Armor of Halo  
Armor of HardRock  
Armor of Strata   
Armor of Torrent  
Armor of WildFire Tou Chi!  
The guys were engulfed in cherry blossoms and left standing in armor. Kento took out his staff and spun it around.  
Iron Rock Crusher!  
Lee jumped out of the way and landed behind Casey. He wrapped an arm around her neck.   
"Let her go!" Ryo yelled. Lee tightened his grip on her neck. Casey struggled against him.  
"Lee let me go! I know you're good inside! Don't let the woman control you! Lee please!" Casey cried. Master Reko stood smirking.  
"There's no use trying to talk him out of it, he obeys me and only me!" Master Reko yelled.   
"Please guys! Don't hurt him!" Casey yelled. "Please Lee! Please let me go! Lee!" Lee finally threw her down on the ground.   
"I've got better things to do then deal with you." Lee spat. Casey looked in horror as Lee jumped over her and went to fight the Ronins.   
Super Wave Smasher!  
Arrow Shock Wave  
Lee dodged Sai's but didn't see Rowen's coming. He was smacked back past Casey.   
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Casey yelled she stumbled to her feet Sage was about to bring his sword down on Lee when Casey ran in front of him.  
"Get out of the way!" Sage snarled.   
"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Casey yelled hands out to the side with a look of determination on her face. Lee looked at Casey confused. He had just almost killed her and she was still protecting him.   
"Ahhhh!" Lee cried he put and hand to his forehead. ~ I have to save her! No! I'm suppose to kill her! I'm so confused! ~ Lee thought as pain rushed to his head.   
~ Oh no! Lee is starting to let his feelings for this girl get to him! ~ Master Reko thought.   
"Lee return!" Master Reko cried. Lee looked up and nodded. He then vanished. Their surroundings changed back to Mia's house. Ryo ran over to Mia and laid her on the sofa. Sai ran and got the first aid kit.  
"Why did you protect him!" Sage yelled in Casey's face. Her face showed no emotion.  
"Because I know Lee is good. He's just been brainwashed." Casey said.   
"He could of hurt you Casey, that's why we have to kill him now." Rowen said. Tears filled Casey eyes. She shook her head violently.  
"No! No! No! You guys aren't listing! Lee is good! I don't care what you say! You'll have to kill me first to get to him!" Casey ran up stairs. She slammed the door shut and the guys fumed.  
"You guys didn't listen to her." Mia said wincing in pain.   
"Don't tell me you agree with her!" Kento cried. Mia glared at them all.  
"Didn't you hear her! She said he was brainwashed!" Mia cried sitting up in pain.  
"So what he's still a threat to us! To her!" Ryo yelled his temper kicking in.  
"So was Kayra! But when Anbuise said to not kill her you listened to him! What's the difference with Lee?! Why aren't you listing to Casey about him?!" Mia's words shocked everyone. She was right. They had listened to Anbuise about Kayra and didn't kill her. The room fell silent. Her words sinking in.   
@~~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey cried into her pillow. They hadn't listened to her. He was good and they were still going to kill him. She had to save Lee, but there was no way to with out risking her own life. ~ I don't care if I'm killed, I have to save Lee! ~ Casey's mind screamed. Her window's slammed open and she flipped around. There stood Lee. He still had his armor on and his eyes were black still. His lips twisted into an evil smile.  
"You're mine." He hissed. Casey gasped and her eyes widened.   
@~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lady Mia/StarLight78: How was this chapter??? More fighting in this one. Tell me what you think at LadyMia11@Netscape.net   



	6. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 6  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~  
Lee stepped into her room and the window's slammed shut. He took out his sword and lunged at her. Casey rolled over and he missed her. The water bed popped and Casey was drenched instantly. Lee went to stab at her but fell of the bed. She struggled to get away from the bed and Lee but the wet sheets made it impossible. Her sheets tangled up with her feet and legs sticking to her wet skin. Lee laughed and stabbed down. She gashed her leg but his double edge sword got stuck in the bed frame. Casey tried to scream but nothing came out. Lee jumped up and landed on top of her wrapping his armed hands around her small neck. Casey struggled to get him off of her. She had no way of calling upon her sub armor so she was helpless. ~ Lee stop! ~ She thought. She got one of her legs free from her sheets and kicked him in the gut and got him off of her. She scrambled to her feet and stood facing him. He pushed himself up off the floor and charged at her. They both had a hold of one another's arms and were struggling to push one another down. Casey took a step backwards and slipped on some water. Casey and Lee fell backwards out of the window of the mansion. Casey screamed (finally) and called upon her sub armor she grabbed a hold of a ledge of the mansion and grabbed a hold of Lee's hand.   
"Don't let go of me!" Casey cried trying to hold on to both Lee and the ledge. Lee laughed and let go of her. "Lee!" Right before he hit the ground he disappeared. Casey inhaled sharply.  
"Casey!" She heard Ryo yell.  
"I'm down here!" Casey yelled back taking a hold of the ledge with both hands. The guys appeared by the window and Kento took a hold of her left arm and Sage took a hold of the other one. They pulled her up.  
"What happened?" Ryo said noting the water bed popped, her hair soaking wet, window broke and her in sub armor.  
"It was Lee. I think they brainwashed him again, he was totally different this time." Casey tried to explain. Knowing they wouldn't list.   
"Just be careful next time." Sage said as they all left. Casey was shocked. They had never done that. Casey was on her hands and knees her back to the window, she turned around and sat down brushing the shards of glass away and letting her feet dangle over the edge. She had school tomorrow.   
"It's weird how no one has noticed the Dynasty has come." Casey said to her self. ~ I wonder if Lee is going to be there? ~ Casey added in her mind. For the rest of the day she sat there watching over the town and then watched the sun set. She saw a black van pull up and Yuile hopped out with a bag over his shoulder. He had been gone the whole weekend over at a friends house.   
"Better get ready for bed." Casey muttered. She climbed back into her room. She turned around and looked at the setting sun. The sky was full of purples, oranges and pinks. The clouds had gone from white to a light pink and the light blue sky was being coated with a dark midnight blue. She turned back around and grabbed her clothes. She took a shower and dressed. She walked down stairs to find only Mia awake.   
"Hey there little one." Mia said. Casey smiled and ran down and jumped onto the sofa next to her. "You ok? I heard you scream earlier." Casey looked down.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it was Lee again. Something isn't right with him. Why all the sudden would he turn against me?" Mia looked down at the 12-year-old.   
"Don't worry, we'll get him back, I promise. But in the mean time let's get you another room, the guys told me about the water bed." Mia smirked.   
"Oh yeah that!" Casey rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Uh, sorry! He he he!" Mia laughed then winced in pain. "Oh are you ok!?"   
"Yeah just a little scratch." Mia said. She pushed herself up and showed Casey to another room. This one had a black bed stand and it was a day bed. There was one big dresser that had a mirror like a vanity on the back of it. It had a bay window again but this room had two windows. One had a balcony. The sheets were white and the curtains were sheer white.   
"Good night Casey." Mia said as she shut the door. Casey had gotten her lab top and some cloths from the other room and brought them into this room she sat down on the bed, it was squishy and she sank in. She plugged in her computer and turned it on. She clicked on the AOL icon and then 'get mail' she had a new one from her friend Megan.  
Hola Chica! Sup????? Nuthin here, what's new bout that! LOL Newayz he he. I told Leah and them about how you had said ur cuz would be hot to you if you weren't his cuz and they r sooooo jealous of you!!! 4 real! Jessica says hi and she's like totally pissed off at your parents for sending you to Japan and not to her, I told her that you have your lab top with you so you can get e-mail. She sends her love, she really misses you. Oh and catch this! She's getting married to DJ!!!! OMG HE IS SOOOOOO FINE!!!!!!! Now I know why you would have a cow when you saw him! Good taste! LOL! So how's life treatin ya? Mika says hi! So does Moe, for some reason they can't get it through their thick heads that you have e-mail and they could e-mail you!!!! LOL Well got to go! Have fun there!   
~*~ LUVZ ~*~  
Meggy meg...........i think  
  
Casey giggled at the ending, it was their little joke. She hit reply.  
Sup chica?!?! Nothin here. Yeah everyone betta be jealous of me!!!! Jk! LOL You mean Jessica didn't know I was sent to Japan?!?!?!?! That so totally pisses me off!!!! She is SOOOOOO TOTALLY LUCKY!!!!! When's the wedding???????????? I betta be maid of honor!!! I told you he was fine!!! Do you listen to me???? NO!!!!! LOL! Hey don't talk bout Moe and Mike that way!!! Giggles, well it is pretty funny they can't figure out that you're talking to me through e-mail. Life is going ok, same as it was there. U? I got to go, Talk to ya later! Late!  
~*~ Luvz~*~  
~*~ Hugz ~*~  
Casey ~*~ Sugar ~*~  
  
Casey hit send and then saw her sister had e-mailed her. She clicked on it.  
Casey-  
How's it going? I had no idea mom and dad sent you to Japan! Why didn't you tell me! I would have let you stay with me! I'm freaked out cause you know how all the dynasty attacking happens in Japan with the warriors and all that. Please be careful! I have great news! I'm getting married to DJ! Oh I can't wait. I told him we have to wait till you get back cause I have to have you in my wedding. Mom and Dad are still having fights, they said you could come down here for the wedding week end and then you have to go back up. I can't wait to see you! Are you being nice to everyone there? You better be. Well I have to go.   
Lots of Love  
Jessica  
Casey held back the tears, she missed her sister a lot. She hit reply.   
Jessica-  
Hey wuz up? Nothing here. I would have told you but I thought you knew! Mom and dad said you knew! I'm so mad at them now. But anyway, I'm sooooo happy for you, you're so lucky to be getting married to him. I can't wait to see you again. Um and Jessica, please don't be worried about me to much, I have Ryo and a whole bunch of guys here to protect me, not to mention I have my armor orb with me. Yes I'm being nice to everyone, you have so little faith in me! I have to go to bed now, I have school tomorrow, Lots and lots of love  
Casey (aka to you- the pain) ~~~~~~~ he he he  
Casey hit send and turned off the computer. She turned off the lights and went to bed.   
@~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~`,',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Someone started to pound on Casey's door.   
"C'mom! We're late again." Yuile screamed.  
"Oh no! Not again!" Casey jumped out of bed and got dressed and brushed her hair in less the two minutes. She ran to the front door with Yuile close behind. She slipped on her shoes and ran out side. The sky was full of dark gray clouds earthier showing it was going to rain or the dynasty was about to attack. Casey hopped into Sai's blue van and they took off. Yuile was riding his mortar cycle to school that day so Casey got to sit in the front seat with Sai. They pulled up to the school. Casey grabbed her book bag and hugged Sai good bye and bounded off to the school building. She glanced at the clock, she had one minute to reach the last classroom at the end of the hall. "Please let me make it, please oh please!" Casey huffed. She reached the classroom right as the ball rang. She smiled as everyone in the class looked at her.   
"Hi." Casey peeped.  
"Casey quick sit down, Miss. Tencho isn't here yet." Annie called.   
"Oh right!" Casey zoomed to her seat and sat down huffing and puffing. "I really need to get an alarm clock today." Casey muttered. Five minutes passed and the teacher wasn't there still.   
"Are you sure it's Monday?" Some kid in the class said. Five more minutes and the class was talking and yelling, the teacher was still gone. Annie had gone over to talk to Kim who was gossiping about Yuile.   
"This isn't right." Casey whispered. She got out of her seat unnoticed and ran down the hall she skidded to a halt at the corner and looked around she went to go scream but a hand covered her mouth. She looked behind her and saw Yuile. They both looked down the hall and there was all the teachers, their bodies limp. Lee was in his Shadow armor with about 50 other dynasty soldiers. Yuile couldn't tell it was Lee cause he had his battle mask covering his face, only his now black eyes showed. A piece of black hair fell in front of his right left eye making him look even more scary.   
"Casey get out of here, this is the dynasty attacking, go!" Yuile hissed pushing Casey behind him. He didn't know she had armor.   
"I don't have to go! You're not the boss of me." She hissed back looking around the corner. They started to get in a fight.  
"Hey you two! Stop right there!"  
"Ehhhhh." Casey turned her head to see Scar and another big dude next to him. The other guy was pointing at them. He had on midnight blue armor with a red helmet. "Run!" Casey grabbed Yuile's hand a ran strait down the hall. Lee saw them run past with the two WarLords on their tale. He vanished and reappeared in front of them.  
"Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!" Casey cried and her and Yuile crashed into Lee knocking them all down. Yuile got up and ran. Casey did the same but Lee grabbed her ankle. "AHHHHHH"  
"Casey!" Yuile turned around.   
"Don't stop just keep running!" Casey yelled. Yuile nodded and ran off. "Time to get into action!" Casey flipped around on her back with Lee still holding onto her left ankle. She kicked him hard across the face and he let go. She scrambled up and ran. She ducked around the corner and took out her armor orb.  
Armor of Spirit Tou Gins!  
Casey pulled out her katans as Scar and the other War Lord ran after her. She stuck her arm and one katan out with the speed of light just as they were coming. It tripped them and they fell flat on they're faces. (Remember she's only 5'4" that's why she tripped them) Casey stepped out to face Lee only inches away. She screamed and ducked as he swung his double edge sword at her. She put her katan's away and leaned on both her hands and used both her legs to knock his legs out from under him. Lee fell back and Casey took off running hoping to find Yuile and get them out of the school. Then out of no where Master Reko appeared in front of her.  
"AHHHHHH!" Casey screamed and stumbled back. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her neck.   
"Time for you to die little girl." Master Reko started to gather energy in her hands. Casey went wide eyed. And screamed as the energy hit her full on.  
@~~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lady Mia/StarLight78: Hola what did you think????? E-mail me what you think at LadyMia11@Netscape.net   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 7  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~''~~~~~~~,~~~~~~  
Ryo doubled over in pain. He yelled out for help. Mia burst into the room.  
"Ryo!" Mia cried. She ran over to him and soon the other guys were in his room. "Ryo! Ryo are you ok?!" Ryo looked up at Mia in pain.   
"I don't know what's wrong." Ryo coughed. Then he passed out in Mia's arms.   
"What could be wrong with him?" Rowen asked.  
"I don't know." Mia said close to tears. Her eyes widened. "Casey!" Sage looked at her funny.  
"What do you mean?" Sage asked.  
"Casey and Ryo are connected by their armor. Casey must have gotten hurt!" Mia cried.   
@~~~~~~~~','~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey fell out of the arms that were holding her back, which belonged to Lee. She was unconscious. Master Reko looked down at her, blood dripped down the side of Casey's face.   
"Lee take her to the basement, we still have to gather more energy." Master Reko said. Lee nodded. He bent down and lifted up Casey in his arms and took her to the basement. "Watch over her also Lee, Scar and Rex can handle the little kids." Lee nodded. He opened the basement door. There was a staircase leading down to the cold musty basement floor. He stepped down and onto the basement floor and the room lit up. He went to the far end of the room and laid her down. Lee sat down on the last step and watched her. She was still a live which was a shock. Her breathing was slow and shaky. He looked her over.   
"Ahhhh" Lee held his head in pain. ~ Why do I keep feeling like this? Is it that girl? Is it Casey? ~ Lee looked over at Casey. She groaned in pain. Lee almost ran over to her like he use to when she got hurt, but all that was an act. He had a mission and he wasn't about to let the girl go. Casey's eyes fluttered open. She tried to push herself up but she fell back on the floor. Lee stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her. He pulled her up and screamed in pain.   
"Be quiet." Lee growled. Casey stood up and leaned against to wall. She looked up at him. His eyes looked back at her. They were black as coal and it scared her.  
"Why?" Casey whispered. "Why are you doing this? What has she done to you Lee?"  
"Nothing, I'm severing Master Reko on my own free will." Lee said. "It was nice of you to stick up for me and say I was brainwashed and try to save my life, but it was all put to waste. I'm just going to kill you and the Ronins." Casey shook her head.  
"NO! No Lee! This isn't you! I know it isn't!" Casey said taking a step forward. She fell to her knees, pain racking through her body. She looked up at him holding her stomach in pain. "I know your good Lee! You just haven't seen it yet! Please Lee, please, see the truth!" A single tear ran down Casey's cheek. Lee turned away.   
"I have no idea what your talking about Casey, I've never been good and have never and will never be on your side." Lee growled. Lee walked over to the stairs and sat down. Casey looked around taking in her surroundings. It looked like she was in the basement. Dust covered every inch of the floor. While spider webs occupied the walls. There wasn't much in the room. A couple stacks of books was on the left side of her while an old table and four chairs took up some space on the right side. Pipes ran along the walls and floor. She could hear screams of pain above her. They echoed in her ears. ~ I have to get out of here! ~ Casey thought. ~ But that would mean hurting Lee. NO! I have to get out of here, innocent peoples lives are at stake. ~ She looked up when she heard a thud and a scream.  
"RYOOOOO!!!!!"   
Casey gasped. ~ Ryo! Oh know! Please be ok! ~ Casey's mind raced. She slowing struggled to stand up. Her head was hung and some of her reddish blond hair fell in front of her face. "Please forgive me Lee." Lee looked at her funny.   
"What do you mean?" Lee said standing up. Casey looked up. Her blue eyes met Lee's black ones, her eyes changed and started to glow purple. She stood up tall and black/gray and purple spirits surrounded her. Her hair wiped across her face as the spirits swirled around her upper body. Then they slammed down into the floor making her hair fly strait up. Her eyes flashed black.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!   
Lee went wide-eyed as her sure kill smashed into him knocking him out. Blood ran down the side of his face. This time Casey's eyes didn't go back to normal. She took off past Lee with lightning speed. She ran down the hall and stopped at the sight before her. There was Scar, Rex, Mia and the Ronins. Ryo was smashed against the wall knocked out while the other guys looked beat up. Mia had a long cut running down from her temple to her chin dripping with blood.   
"Casey! Get out of here!" Sage yelled. Both WarLords turned to her. Her eyes raged with anger.  
"No one hurts my cousin you hear me!!!" Casey yelled. She brought out her katans and swirled them around. The spirits reappeared and swirled around her and her katans.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Her sure kill smashed into the two WarLords and they went flying back past the Ronins and Mia. The guys looked at her wide-eyed. Then Master Reko appeared by the two fallen WarLords. This time she looked different, more complete. Her skin was pale and her hair was white. Her eyes glowing red, her lips deep red and her dress was silver. She looked more like a person now then a spirit.   
"Return to the Dynasty WarLords. I've had enough energy for now." The WarLords nodded and disappeared. Master Reko looked at Casey firmly. "I'm impressed that you defeated Lee." Then she disappeared. Casey's eyes returned to normal and she collapsed with a sigh of pain and relief. A black light started to surround Casey.  
"Casey look out!" Kento yelled but it was too late. The black light squeezed Casey tightly.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed in pain then she along with the light disappeared.   
"Oh no." Everyone whispered.   
"Who's going to tell Ryo we lost his cousin to the dynasty?" Kento asked. Everyone glared at him and he smiled.  
@~~~~~~~~~`',~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey moaned in pain as she stirred from her slumber. She pushed herself up in pain. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness.   
"W-where am I?" Casey asked. A figure stepped out of the darkness into the little light there was, it was Lee again.   
"You're in the dynasty." He answered.  
"Why haven't you just killed me already?!" Casey snapped.   
"Because we have great need for you." Lee answered. "Those fools Scar and Rex aren't good enough warriors to get the energy Master Reko needs." Casey looked puzzled.  
"Why do you need energy?" Casey questioned. ~ This is the time to get answers and then escape. ~ Casey thought.  
"So Master Reko can get her true form back, to become more then just a spirit." Lee said. Casey went wide-eyed.  
"So what do you need me for?" Casey asked.  
"We need you to become a fighter on our side." Lee said his eyes flashing a bright red. Casey wanted to scream she was scared out of her mind.  
"I'd never fight on your side! Never! I will never fight with the dynasty!" Casey screamed.   
"We'll just see about that Warrior of spirit." Lee said then disappeared. A tear slid down Casey's cheek and she closed her eyes praying for help.  
@~~~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~','~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled after Kento had made a joke about losing his cousin to the dynasty, they hadn't told him about that yet ^_^'. Kento fell back out of his chair from the sound of Ryo yelling.   
"Whoa man! Settle down!" Kento cried.  
"You lost my cousin to the dynasty! I can't believe you! And then you're sitting there joking about it!" Ryo yelled. Mia dropped the dish she was drying trying to cover both of her ears as the two loudest Ronin Warriors yelled at each other. A loud crash of glass sent Mia of the edge.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!!!" Mia screamed louder then both of them put together. Both Ronins froze it their places. There between the both of them was a smashed ancient vase that was the last thing of her grandfathers. Mia's eyes filled with tears of anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!" Mia screamed taking off after them. They ran out of the house crying for help.  
"Teaches them not to fight in the house." Sage said taking the first sip of tea with out spilling it on himself from the yelling. Yuile came down stairs sporting a new sling on his left arm from the dynasty attack at school the other day. Sai looked down at his cup of hot steaming tea.  
"What's wrong Sai?" Rowen asked.  
"Well just that....." Sai looked up and blushed. Everyone was looking at him. "Don't you find it funny that no one ever remembers something happened when the dynasty attacks this time?" The other nodded.   
"All I know is that there's going to be a lot of subs at school tomorrow." Yuile said.  
"And don't forget construction builders." Rowen said. "They really trashed that place." They all nodded.  
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~`','~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat at the end of her bed. She had already talked to Master Reko about what she was planing to do to the others and how she wanted her on the dynasty's side. Casey refused to join the dynasty so Master Reko said she had 24 hours to change her mind and join them before she killed her. ~ Maybe if I try contacting the others telepathically. ~ Casey thought, she had to find a way out or she'd be a goner. She nodded her head and tried to concentrate on getting to the Ronins. ~ Guys can you hear me! It's Casey. ~  
@~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo sat up along with all the other guys as Casey's voice filled their mind.  
~ Casey! You're ok! ~ Ryo cried.  
~ Not for long. Listen to me. Master Reko is planning to kill me in 24 hours if I don't join them, and there's no way to get out of here with out your guys help. ~ Casey explained.   
~ All right what do we have to do? ~ Kento said.   
~ There's a portal down at Cherry Hill park. Its hidden by the cherry blossom trees, the far back. ~ Casey said telling them the rest of her plan.   
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Please hurry guys! ~ Was the last message Casey sent. Then Master Reko came in.  
"It's time. What have you decided." Master Reko said. Casey looked at her shocked.  
"It hasn't been 24 hours yet!" Casey yelled.  
"Oh but it has, in the neather realm that is." Master Reko said.  
"That's cheap!" Casey screamed.  
"Come girl! What have you decided I don't have all day!" Master Reko boomed. Casey sat back. She hung her head her thoughts racing. ~ I have to! ~  
"Kill me. I will never join you and surrender to evil." Casey said looking up at her. Her eyes were glowing purple. Master Reko smirked. Spirits picked up around her and she took out her katans.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Her sure kill smacked into Master Reko who only laughed. Casey felt her power being drained. She screamed out in pain. ~ She's draining my energy! ~ Casey's mind yelled. Her katanas fell to the floor and she fell to her knees as Master Reko stopped draining her of her energy. Casey looked up at her. She looked more complete again, younger, less transparent.   
"Teaches you girl." Master Reko said. Scar and Rex came in and took her by the arms. They picked her up and brought her into a room that had a huge chair in it. The floor was black tile and there was two torches lit with black fire. Master Reko appeared in the chair. Lee appeared at her side. Master Reko stood up and the WarLords dropped Casey onto the floor. She fell to her knees and she looked up. Lee, Scar and Rex had backed away. Master Reko stood towering over Casey.  
"This is the end of the line for you little girl!" Master Reko said as a sword appeared in her hands. She raised it and brought it down on Casey, one thought raced through her head. ~ Good bye Lee. ~  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~,',~~~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: How was this chapter??? They're getting longer and I'm adding more battle into it.  
Tell me what you think at LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	8. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 8  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~`,',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark clouds filled the sky and dynasty soldiers filled the streets zapping the people of Toyama dry of their energy. Yuile, Mia and the Ronins were hiding in an ally where the dynasty goons couldn't find them.   
"Why are they attacking now." Rowen thought out loud. Every one stayed silent. Ryo was almost in tears, there was to many soldiers to fight and get all of the Ronins, Mia and Yuile to the portal safely. He had to get his little cousin out before Master Reko killed her.   
"Maybe the dynasty was afraid of Casey and her powers." Mia said. Everyone looked back at her and Yuile.  
"Mia has a point, I mean now that they have Casey in the dynasty they have no reason to be afraid and stay back and attack." Yuile added. Everyone nodded. Ryo clenched his fist tightly.  
"We have to get her out of there!" A hand flew to Ryo's mouth to shut him up. The guys starred at something behind Ryo wide-eyed  
"Shut up WildFire or they might hear you." A girls voice whispered. Ryo gasped and ran forward. He turned around and saw a girl in an ancient robe.   
"How are you?" Kento asked.  
"I am Saber, future ancient, also Kayra and Cale's daughter." She answered bowing her head.   
"Kayra and Cale!" They gasped. She nodded.  
"Yes, now I understand you are looking to get the Warrior of Spirit back from the Dynasty." They all nodded and she continued. "And you have no way of getting to the portal safely, if you can get to the Cherry Hill Park in one minute I can use my powers to help you." Ryo's face lit up.  
"We can make it!" Saber nodded. She disappeared. A blinding flash of light told them it was time to run. Ryo grabbed Mia, picked her up and ran, while Kento grabbed Yuile and they all took off. Just as they were about to enter the park a black horse with a silver mane ran in front of them. Mia screamed as they collided with the horse. Or they thought they did. They all fell strait through the horse. Mia looked at it in shock and pain since she was at the bottom of the heap of people.   
"Ghost." Mia whispered.  
@~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~,',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey screamed but she never felt the sword smack down on her, but she felt herself go sliding across the floor. When she looked up she saw Lee on the floor. He looked up at her.  
"Run go! Get out of here! Now!" Lee yelled and passed out. Casey gasped.  
"GET HER!" Master Reko screamed. Scar and Rex lunged at Casey falling flat on their faces. Casey had gotten up and was running full speed down the long dark hall. She had no idea where she was going. She looked up and saw silver bars going across the darkness above her. The hall's walls had torch after torch of black fire. She looked back in front of her and saw Scar a head of her waiting. ~ DO SOMETHING! ~ Her mind screamed. As Scar went to grab her she jumped up grabbing onto a bar and she swung her legs hitting him in the face knocking him back. She jumped down and started to run again. She stumbled as her legs almost gave out on her. She was breathing hard and wasn't about to give up. This wasn't only for her, but for Ryo, for the Ronins, for Mia, for Yuile, for the world, for Lee! She had to fight to avenge his death. Soon more things fill the endless hall, armors and pictures lined the walls. ~ Please let me safe the world, I know I'm going to need help, but please let everything go right, I have to win I just have to! ~ Casey tripped over her other foot and fell to the floor. She tried to push herself up and run again but she couldn't. She fell back down and gasped when she heard laughter.   
"Stupid girl!" She recognized the voice that belonged to Rex. She slowly turned to face him. She muscles ached and her heart was beating fast from fear and running. Rex stepped forward out of the shadows.   
"Don't touch her!" Some one yelled followed by the sound of hooves pounding on the floor. Casey was too weak to turn to see who it was.   
"And what if I do?" Rex asked.   
"We'll kill you, heck we're going to kill you no matter what." Casey recognized the voice belonged to Kento, the Ronin Warriors! ~ Thank you guys! ~ Casey thought. ~ I own you big time! ~  
~ Don't worry about it. ~ Sage's voice filled her mind. She slightly smiled, for once she was glad to have him there. Rex laughed.  
"Go a head and try!" Rex growled.   
Flare Up Now  
Arrow Shock Wave  
The two powers smashed into Rex only making him step back and smirk.   
"Man he's strong!" Sai cried. A sword appeared in Rex's hand.  
"Time for the little brat to die!" He went to plunge the sword down into Casey stomach but instead hit the floor. He looked over to the left and saw Casey sitting on a black and silver horse; it's eyes glowing purple a long with Casey. She jumped down and pulled out her katanas. Spirits surround Casey and her katans like the past few times she's used her sure kill.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Her sure kill rang through the emptiness. The spirits hit Rex head on. He fell back but got up quickly.  
"I won't let a little girl like you beat me!" Rex cried.   
"Guys the inferno!" Yuile yelled. The guys got a look that said 'Why didn't I think of that!' on their faces. Each of them started glowing their color and they gave their power to Ryo, but what happened next totally caught them off guard. Some of their power went to Casey also.   
Armor of Inferno Tou Chi!  
Armor of Time Tou Gins!  
Ryo and Casey transformed into new armors. Casey was in an armor that looked the same as her other one only white and black. Her battle mask went up showing her face. She opened her eyes and they were glowing white. Ryo's eyes where glowing white also.   
Rage of Inferno!  
Time Killer!  
Both powers hit Rex and killed him as soon as it hit him. Ryo's armor vanished and everyone turned to Casey as Saber appeared next to her.   
"Ok talk you two, who's the horse and what's with the other armor?" Kento demanded.   
"The horse is Ghost, if you didn't listen to Mia earlier." Saber started.  
"Which they didn't." Mia added.  
"Ghost has been the protector of the Warrior of Spirit and the Warrior of Time for thousands of years." Saber explained about Casey's horse. "And the new armor is the Armor of Time. Now you all know Ryo and Casey are connected by armor and blood." Nods. " Well when ever he summons the Inferno she has no choice but to summon the Armor of Time. The Time armor is more powerful then the Spirit armor and is stronger then the Inferno." Kento looked a little confused and the others hung their heads at this.   
"Embarrassing." Sai muttered patting Kento on the shoulder. Kento glared at him.  
"Kento think of the Armor of Time as a super Inferno." Saber said trying to get him to understand.  
"OHHHHH ok!" Kento said. Saber turned to Casey who was still in the Time armor.   
"Now Casey, do you understand about the armor now?" Casey nodded. "Good, but there's one thing you should know about it."   
"What?" Casey questioned.  
"You can not use the Time armor against Master Reko, it's completely useless against her." Saber answered.  
"But so is the Armor of Spirit! I tried to use it against her and she just absorbed my energy and powers." Casey exclaimed. Saber nodded.  
"Yes I know, you are the only one who can defeat her, and you must find away to stop her evil plans before the world is doomed." Saber said disappearing.  
"Wait!" Casey yelled taking a step forward as her armor vanished leaving her in street clothes. She fell to her knees in pain. She was still sore from fighting and running. She looked up as Ghost walked up next to her and nuzzled her arm. Casey looked up at it teary-eyed. Ryo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Casey looked at him.  
"We'll get her Casey, don't worry." Casey smiled and hugged her cousin.   
"C'mon lets get out of here." Sage said. Everyone nodded. Ryo tried to pick up Casey but was too weak from using the inferno. Sage bent down and picked her up and placed her on Ghost.   
"Hold on tight." Sage said. She nodded. They started to walk off.  
"And where do you think you're going?" They turned around and gasped.  
@~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~,',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: Hola! What did you think? It's almost four pages this time! YAY!!!! Hoped you liked it. LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	9. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 9  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're dead! WE just killed you!" Kento yelled at the sight of Rex in front of them.   
"Do you really think you can kill me that easily?" He cracked. Ryo clenched his fist tightly.   
"Then we'll just kill you again!" Ryo yelled.  
"Just try to." Rex said. A green cloud started to form next to Rex. It took the shape of a man in Armor. It cleared and Scar stood in it's place. On the other side of Rex a black cloud formed. It started to take shape of a younger kid about Casey's age. Casey almost started to cry as the cloud left Lee standing there. "Lee......" Casey whispered. His eyes were black once again.   
::Flash Back::  
Casey got smacked strait in the face with a high-speed volleyball. She heard voices asking what happened, is she ok. Casey opened her eyes sitting up and came face to face with Lee. His deep blue eyes searching hers.   
::End of Flash Back::  
Casey's eyes swelled with tears as Lee stood to the side as Scar and Rex got their butts kicked by the Ronin Warriors. Lee looked from the battle to Casey. They made eye contact. His black eyes flashing red then blue back to black. A tear slid down Casey right cheek. Lee's eyes flashed blue again but quickly turned black again. He looked over to the battle.  
Flare Up Now!  
Both Scar and Rex were toasted. Ryo turned to Lee as he walked to the middle of the hall to stand 10ft away from Ryo.   
"It's your turn to die Lee, I don't care what Casey says about you, you're an enemy to me." Ryo said. Lee took out his double sided sword and spun it around.  
"I don't really care, Casey can say anything she want's to say to try to get me on your side, but it will never happen." Lee said.   
Shadow Spinner!  
Ryo got pushed out of the way and Sai took the blow. Casey gasped. She called her sub armor on. She grabbed Ghost's reins and snapped them. He galloped fast to in front of Ryo.  
"Stop this Lee!" Casey cried. "I don't care that you won't listen to me, I won't let you hurt him." Lee glared at Casey.   
"Out of the way!" Lee growled. Casey shook her head.  
"I don't get it Lee!" Casey cried her eyes flashed with anger. "What happened! First you're evil then you save me from Master Reko, and now you're fighting against me and the others! Why?! Why Lee!?" Casey looked Lee in the eyes and asked one more time, "why?"  
"Casey get out of the way!" Ryo yelled. Ghost looked at him and snarled. Ryo backed away. Lee didn't say anything for a while.  
"Cause I don't know what I feel for you." Lee whispered. "But I know I feel hate for the Ronins." Casey was shocked. "Now get out of the way Warrior of Spirit." Casey's heart sank, he had always called her Casey and now he was calling her 'Warrior of Spirit'   
"Come on Casey." Rowen said. Casey looked down sending tears flying in the air. She nodded and Rowen led Ghost back far away from the Ronins so they wouldn't get into the battle. Casey watched in horror as Ryo and Lee battled it out. The others had gone down with one blow but Ryo wouldn't give up. He smacked Lee down and Lee looked up as Ryo backed up a little. Sage was the only one standing and was guarding Casey and Ghost. Ryo took his Katans and clung them together.  
"This is it Lee." Ryo hissed.  
"I know." Lee looked down. And then looked back at Casey. ~ I love you. ~ Lee said telepathically. Casey gasped. ~ Did he just.....oh my gosh he did! ~ Casey's mind screamed. She looked into his eyes. They were blue again, full of fear, death and love. ~ Stop Ryo! Stop Ryo! You idiot move!!!!! ~ Her mind screamed at her.   
Flare Up Now!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey screamed jumping down. "I LOVE YOU TOO LEE! MOVE!!!!!!" Casey went to run but Sage held her back. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Casey fell to her knees crying while Ryo fell to his knees in pain and shock. He couldn't believe what she had said. His Katans hit the floor the sound of it hitting the tile floor was loud on his ears. Sage was hugging Casey with everyone else over by her, but Mia. She helped Ryo up and over to Casey. Casey pushed Sage away harshly and glared at Ryo.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!" Casey screamed in rage. "I HATE YOU RYO!!!!!! HE WAS GOOD NOW!! HE WASN'T EVIL ANYMORE!!!!!" Casey pushed everyone out of her way and stumbled over to Lee. She fell to her knees next to him. She cradled his upped body in her arms crying.   
"Lee!" Casey cried. "Oh my gosh Lee, I can't believe it, you're gone and I never told you I loved you sooner." Something tugged at her mind. ~ Hello earth to Casey! You're only 12!!! And plus we got some dynasty ass to kick! ~ Casey nodded. She kissed Lee on the cheek. "Please never forget me Lee, I will always remember you, and love you." Casey laid him down and stood up. She faced the others tears still falling down her cheeks. "It's time."   
"For what?" Kento asked. Everyone glared at him and Sai patted him on the shoulder.  
"It's ok dude. You'll find out soon." Sai said hanging his head. ~ I can't believe this is my best friend! ~  
"Reko will never see another day a live for what's she done. I will kill her." Casey said. The tone of her voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I will avenge Lee." Her eyes flashed purple and a Spirits started to gather around her, her skin looked pale behind the spirits. She almost looked un-human and it scared the Ryo. She took a step forward and a blinding light flashed and she was gone.  
@~~~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~','~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: That's it for chapter 9. I know I have short chapters but it's kind of a short story. The next chapter is the last, then I might do an epilogue. Tee hee, and maybe a sequel. Won't that be fun!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	10. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Chapter 10: Last chapter  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia, Yuile and the Ronins jumped out of the portal, landing on the soft green grass that covered the ground in Cherry Hill Park. The sent of cherry blossoms filled the air and the park over looked the city of Toyama. Mia stood up and looked over the city. She gasped. The sky was pitch black with swirls of dark purple. But at the end of the city was a deep red light that came from fire. "Look guys." Everyone walked over to her.   
"Look at that white light." Sai said pointing to the small flare of white light running through the streets of Toyama.   
"Is that....." Yuile trailed off.  
"Yeah, that's Casey." Ryo said from next to Mia.  
"So the red light and fire must be Master Reko." Sage said.  
"No it's not." Everyone turned around and there stood Saber. "That." She pointed to the red light, "is the Sovran of Death, the completed Master Reko." The guys looked confused.  
"Master Reko was just a spirit right?" Mia asked, Saber nodded. " And now she's no longer a spirit, but a demon. That means she got enough energy to complete her self to her true form."   
"Not yet, she won't regain full power till she has both armors, Armor of Shadows and Armor of Spirit." Saber replied. "Right now she's stronger then Casey and its going to be hard to fight her."  
"Casey doesn't stand a chance." Kento said tears filling his eyes. Everyone looked down as Ryo looked over to the red light then to the white light.   
"No, she doesn't stand a chance by herself but together we do." Ryo said. Saber shook her head.  
"No WildFire, Casey is the only one with the power to defeat the Sovran of Death." Saber said.   
"So what!" Ryo's anger was rising.  
"WildFire, I can't let you go and try to protect her, you'd only be killing yourself." Saber said almost losing her cool.  
"And I'm not going to stand by and watch my cousin get killed!" Ryo said totally losing his cool and taking a step toward Saber. Mia stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest slightly pushing him back. She looked up into his eyes.  
"Ryo for once please listen to her. This time you can't step in and save her, Casey has to do this on her own." Ryo hung his head.  
"Alright."  
@~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey ran down the dead streets of Toyama. The only things cluttering the streets were the limp bodies that the dynasty had sucked dry of their energy. She's eyes were glowing a dangerous purple and her spirits flew around her never leaving her. Ghost ran a few feet behind her. ~ This is the final battle between the dynasty and earth. ~ Casey thought as she ran never once stumbling or her legs giving out on her. ~ Reko will never see another day as long as I'm here to protect the mortal realm. ~ It had grown colder since the dynasty had come and once her breath left her lips it crystallized. She was breathing hard but no emotion showed on her face, it was as if the armor had taken control of her body again. She looked ahead of her and saw a huge gap in the street. She put to fingers into her mouth and let out an ear-pricing whistle. Ghost speed up next to her and she grabbed a hold of her reins and pulled her self up onto her horse. They came to the gap and Ghost jumped over it soaring through the air. The cold air stung Casey's face as her and Ghost ripped through the air. They took off running as soon as they hit the ground. She looked up ahead and saw dynasty soldiers blocking their way. She looked to the left; they were even on the roofs of the builds. ~ Shit my plan just backfired on me! ~ Casey's mind yelled. It less then one minute she would be taken over by dynasty soldiers. This area of the town had a bright glow of red. ~ This is where she is. ~ All the sudden Ghost started to glow white and ran right through the dynasty soldiers destroying them as the light hit them. ~ Thanks girl. ~ Casey thought to her horse. She rode up to Reko. This time she was two times bigger then Talpa. Her hair was no longer white, but flames of red fire. Her eyes glowing a bright green and her lips were a bright orange. She wore a dress that came down in a V and showed a lot of cleavage and two slits ran up the sides of her dress till her thigh. Fire lined everywhere and as soon as Ghost ran in the exit was closed off by a wall of fire. Ghost reared and Casey held on tightly till she settled down.   
"So you're finally here." Master Reko/Sovran of Death said.  
"This is your last night to live Reko." Casey hissed.  
"Oh you only know my spirit, I'm now the Sovran of Death!" She laughed hideously. Casey's eyes started to flash with anger. She climbed down of Ghost and stood tall. Ghost ran off to watch.   
"I don't care who you are, I'm here for one thing and one thing only." Casey said her eyes flashing black.  
"Oh really!? What's that?" The Sovran asked.  
"To kill you."   
"You couldn't hit me once little girl!" Casey's spirits swirled up and around Casey send her hair flying up and twisting around her face.  
"Try me."  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia said hugging her knees to her chest watching the red light flicker. She heard someone sit down next to her. She looked over sending her hair spilling over her shoulders. Ryo sat there looking out at the fire.   
"Do you think she'll make it?" Mia's eyes glazed over with tears as soon as his words left his lips. She took Ryo's right hand in hers. Ryo looked at her.  
"Ryo don't worry. Casey is a strong girl, she'll win. She knows it's up to her now, she knows what's resting on her shoulders, and she won't let it fall into the dynasty's hands. She won't let the world down." Ryo smiled and kissed her.  
"You give us all hope Mia." Mia smiled and leaned against him as they both watched the flame.  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~  
Casey dodged another one of Sovran's fireballs. It landed right behind her and the force sent her flying forward. She skidded to a stop and turned around to see another one headed her way. She flipped out of the way and landed on one knee. She wasn't in her sub armor, which gave her the disadvantage. She looked up as a fireball smacked her back. She fell to the floor but got up and flipped out of the way. She landed and called her armor.  
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins!  
She quickly moved out of the way and pulled out her katanas. She swirled them around and her spirits returned to her.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Her power smacked into the Sovran of Death only making her step back. Sovran smirked.  
"Bad girl, now I'll have to teach you a lesson!" The Sovran smacked Casey into a wall of fire.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed. She fell to the floor in pain. She couldn't move. ~ NO!!!! I HAVE to get up! I've gotten this far I can't let everyone down! ~ Casey thought. Images of Jessica, her best friend Megan, Mia, Yuile and the guys ran through her mind as the Sovran gathered energy. She pushed herself up and rolled out of the way as she let loose her power totally missing Casey. She stood up katans in hand. She swirled them around, but didn't get enough time to gather enough energy for her attack. Casey was sent flying back into another wall of fire. She fell to the floor not moving. Her eyes were open but they looked empty. An image of Lee flashed into her mind. It was of him in the Shadow armor under Master Reko's sword after he had saved her. Casey's eyes came back to life with a purple glow and she pushed herself up. ~ I have to do this for Lee. ~ Casey thought. She swirled around her katans.  
~ No stop Casey! ~ Lee's voice filled her mind.  
~ Lee you're a live! ~ Casey's mind cried.  
~ Not really, I'm a spirit or a ghost. This is one of your other powers; you can talk to spirits. ~   
~ Oh. ~   
~ Now Casey you have to listen to me, the Sovran of Death is too strong for you to defeat alone. ~ Casey listened intensely  
@~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Look!" Mia screamed jumping up making Ryo fall over, who was sleeping against her. Everyone looked out to where she had pointed.   
"Mia I don't see anything, may be you should get some rest." Rowen said putting a hand on her shoulder. Mia turned around and took Rowen by the shoulders and shook him hard.  
"Rowen I'm not going nuts! I swear I don't need rest! Just look!" She shoved Rowen forward. He scanned the red flickering flame. His eyes widened. At the bottom of the light was a white light flaring up.  
"Casey! She's alive!" Rowen cried. Mia hugged Ryo while jumping up and down with the others. Ryo laughed with joy and hugged her back. Someone grunted and Mia stopped jumping while the other kept jumping.  
"Saber....."  
"Mia you know that just because she's a live now doesn't mean she'll stay a live through the whole battle." Saber said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all hung their heads but Mia. Her eyes flashed with rage.  
"Saber!!!!!" Mia screamed. Everyone looked up at her shocked ever Saber. "For once have hope and faith in this little girl! We've all lost hope in Casey, and maybe this will give us some hope still! With out hope and or faith this battle is lost!" Saber sighed. She was right. Ryo stepped up next to Mia.  
"Saber, what's the chance that Casey will win." Saber looked up at his words.  
"Very little, The Sovran of Death can't be beat with out both powers of the Shadow Armor and the Spirit Armor." She answered.  
"But Lee's dead, does the Armor go to someone else now?" Kento asked.  
"No." Mia answered as she hung her head. "The Shadow armor never goes to another person once it's been worn, that's why it picks it's barer at such a young age." Everyone's eyes filled with tears and they hung their heads. This battle was lost long before it had begun. Mia looked back at the flame sending tears flying into the air. ~ I have Faith in to Casey. ~ Mia thought placing her hands on her heart and watching the flame tears running down her cheeks.  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
. ~ I'm going to give you my powers of Shadows. ~ Lee said to Casey.  
~ How? ~  
~ I'm going to join my spirit with you. ~  
~ You can do that!? ~  
~ Yes that's why I'm doing it! Now just concentrate on your armor's power of Spirits and Time. ~ Casey nodded. She closed her eyes. Lee's spirit appeared next to her. Both of their eyes close, their weapons held tightly in their hands, Casey had her katanas hooked together like Ryo does when he uses his sure kill. Shadows swirled around Lee's spirit and Spirits surrounded Casey sending her hair flying. The Sovran of death looked shocked.  
"You're dead!" She yelled. Then it hit her. Now that both armors where there she would be finished. "Not this time." She started to gather energy. Casey and Lee's eyes shot open as the Sovran of Death sent her energy at them. Lee's spirit joined Casey and she spun her katans around above her.  
Spirit Shadow Revenge!  
Both powers smashed into one another, neither one of them got hurt. Casey ran and jumped above and brought her katans down on the Sovran of Death, who blocked it with her arm. She looked up at Casey's face. She was glowing red from being so close to the fire. Her eyes held determination in the dark purple glow, her lips pressed together firmly and her hair falling forward and at the same time flying back from the spirits and shadows surrounding her.  
"Lee! I know you're in her! I took you in and this is what I get in return!" The Sovran said.   
~ Lee don't listen to her! ~ Casey thought. No answered but more power. The Sovran then fell to the floor shrinking it size as a white cloud left her and the fire around them became smaller as Casey held the katans in her hands flying above the Sovran, revenge flickering in her eyes.  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia gasped and everyone looked over at the flame.   
"It's smaller." Sai whispered. They all nodded. Saber joined them this time.  
"But how? I mean...Casey's a lone......' Saber couldn't find the words.  
"She's a strong girl and she knows what she must do, if she's anything like Ryo, she won't let us down." Sage said. Everyone nodded.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey flew down to the ground. About 10ft away from the Sovran of Death. The Sovran pushed herself up on her hands and knees. She looked at Casey.  
"Please forgive me!" She cried. Casey's eyes said all that needed to be said. 'I show no mercy to you' Casey spun her katans around above her head. Lee's spirit could be seen around her. Her eyes flashed black as she gathered in energy.  
Sprit Shadow Revenge!  
Lee and Casey's voice cried together. The Sovran went wide-eyed as the power smashed into her, killing her forever. Lee's spirit left her and she collapsed, but Lee caught her, or tried. She passed right through him. "I hate being dead." Lee hissed. He bent down next to her. "Casey please get up, this world needs you to be the protector here. People that love you are waiting for you to return to them. Casey moaned and pushed herself up. She smiled and went to hug Lee, passing right through him and landing flat on her face.   
"Ouch, that one hurt." Casey said sitting up passing through him again. She looked up at his empty eyes. "You're leaving again aren't you?" Lee hung his head.  
"Yes, I have to Casey, I'm not meant to stay here, unlike you. You have to protect this world from  
all evil that comes its way." Casey nodded.  
"I understand." Lee looked at her. ~ Please let this work. ~ Lee thought as he leaned down brushing his lips against hers as if he was still alive, this time he didn't pass through her but actually kissed her. He leaned back up at looked at her.  
"I will never forget you." Lee said disappeared. A tear ran down Casey's cheek. She looked up as the sky returned to normal.   
"I love you Lee, I will always remember you." Casey said as Ghost came up to her. Everything was dark and the fire was gone. Ghost nuzzled her nose against Casey cheek. She patted her nose and stood up.  
"C'mon, the Ronins are waiting for us." Casey said climbing up on Ghost. She took off running. Tears blew from Casey's eyes and her hair blew back in the wind.   
@~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee floated in the Shadows watching the girl he loved ride off after saving the world. "Please never forget me my Warrior of Spirit." He would be crying if he weren't a ghost. "I will always watch after you."  
@~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look! The light it's gone!" Mia yelled. Everyone hung their head as tears filled their eyes. Mia rose an eyebrow then it hit her. "Guys Casey won!!!!!" Their heads snapped up and they ran over to her and looked over the town. The red light was gone. They saw a white light speeding through the town. Everything it passed returned too normal. It was morning already the final battle had lasted over four hours and the sun was starting to rise. Right as it peeked up Ghost and Casey came riding up the hill and Ghost reared. Casey stayed on Ghost for a while looking over the group of people, the Ronins in street cloths along with Mia and Yuile. She climbed down and stood there for a minute.   
"We did it!!!!!" Casey cried running over to them. Everyone engulfed her in a big hug.  
"No Casey." Casey looked up at Ryo. "You did it."  
"No way, I couldn't have done it with out you guys and Lee." Casey smiled  
"Casey Lee's....." Sage started.   
"Dead, I know Sage. He may be dead to the world, but he'll never be dead to me." Casey said turning to the sunrise. She walked over to Ghost and stroked her back watching the sun come up. Oranges, pinks and light purples filled the sky and memories filled her mind. ~ And I will always love him and remember him for all my life. ~ She added in her head.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78- All done! Finally! Epilogue is on it's way k! LadyMia11@netscape.net  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Just to be myself: Epilogue   
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~,',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey snuggled deep into her pillow. She was happy; they had rid the world of evil, finally. Someone knocked on her door. It was 6:50am, they had gotten home from the battle at 1:30am.  
"What?" Casey called.  
"Rise and shine!" Yuile called. "Just because you saved the world last night doesn't mean you don't have to go to school!" Casey looked at her clock.  
"It's to early!"  
"We've walking today, get up and get ready!" Yuile said walking away. Casey got up and dressed. She brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tale. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled the ribbon holding up her hair. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. She slipped on her shoes and her and Yuile started off for school.   
"Guys wait up!" Yuile called to his friends a head of them, he took off running to catch up with them. Casey stayed walking behind them, her hands behind her head while holding her bag.   
"Bye mom!" Casey looked across the street. There was a boy running out of the house, her had black hair with blue eyes. Casey smiled when he looked over. He looked just like Lee, and he was coming from Lee's old house. He smiled back and took off running. She sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky.   
"Finally, I get to be........Just myself." Casey whispered.   
"Hey Casey hurry up!" Casey looked forward and saw Yuile and his friends waiting for her. She smiled and Ran up with them. Yuile wrapped an arm around her shoulders with one of his other friend's do the same.   
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Five weeks later}  
Ryo walked up the driveway looking through the mail. He came to a thick envelope that said,  
To Mr. and Mrs. Sanden and Co.  
He smiled, two weeks after the battle him and Mia had gotten married. He walked in the house and passed out the mail.  
"This one looks like it's from Casey." Ryo said. They all gathered around him and he opened the letter.  
Dear Guys,  
Hey! I'm back in Oregon and Jessica got married, I'm still coming back up, mom and dad said I had to. This time I can't wait! It was a lot of fun up there. Well this letter is short, I've enclosed the pictures from Jessica's wedding, and I got to be the Maid of honor. Hope you guys are all doing good. Mom and Dad sent Mia what time and flight I to her e-mail address. Got to go.  
Lots of Love  
Casey of Spirit  
Ryo took out the stack of pictures and saw one of Jessica and Casey. Jessica was in her wedding dress, it was white and was low cut. It was 3/4 sleeves and swirled around her feet. Her hair was pulled up and curled on top of her head with white roses in it. Casey was in a white dress also. It was a high neckline but they all knew it sloped down low in the back. It went to her ankles and showed off her three inch white heels. Her hair was down and curled at the ends with to white rose clips holding back her front pieces. Both had huge smiles on their face. The looked through the rest of the pictures. Mia went and checked her e-mail.  
"It's flight 710 and it arrives at 2:30 p.m. on the 12th." Mia said.   
"Good." Ryo said.  
"Guys isn't it the 12th today!" Rowen yelled. It was 3:30pm already.  
"OH NO!!!!!!" They all yelled and ran out the door.  
@~~~~~~~~~,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey stood in dark blue jeans and a black baby tee tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She smiled when she felt a breeze blow close to her. "Lee." She whispered and looked up at the sky with a huge smile. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just to be myself."   
@~~~~~~, ~~~~~`~~~~~~, ~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA!!!!! It's now all done, I might, catch that word, write a sequel. He he he he, let's see what my little mind can come up with. LadyMia11@netscape.net   



End file.
